Mihoshi's Date
by Dizzypony
Summary: Feeling bored, the Galaxy Police officer and earthling decide to go see a movie.


(Disclaimer: This was written randomly, for fun. A bit of series blending and randomness. Please don't send a lynch mob.)

Chapter One

One day, it was probably late in September as the leaves in rural Okayama had started to change color, Mihoshi was sitting around the house really bored. Noike had tried to yell at her to do chores, but she didn't listen to her. She only liked it when Kiyone yelled at her. Sure, Kiyone hadn't been seen since the Ultra Energy Matter case, but, Mihoshi remembered vividly her behavior, her beautiful long teal hair. She would rather have her than Noike, but life had ended up this way.

Sitting on the couch in the Masaki Household, she turned around when she heard creeping down the stairs; the wooden steps creaked. It was Tenchi, so she smiled at the earth boy.

"Hi Tenchi! What's up?" wondered Mihoshi.

Tenchi rubbed the back of his head, "Ugh, I have to go to the field and harvest carrots. Then I have lessons with grandpa, but I don't feel like doing anything. I'd rather go on a date with Sakuya than do any of those."

"Oh right, apparently Sakuya sent you another stalker letter…" pointed out Mihoshi, eyeing the mail slot in the front door, stuffed with love notes from Sakuya… a strange girl Tenchi had met while at college in Tokyo, "Why don't you skip all that stuff? We could go do something."

Tenchi blinked.

"But… I'm expected to do these things," he replied, then grinned, "Want to see a movie, Mihoshi?"

She blinked.

"What about the others?" she wondered.

He smiled, "Just the two of us."

Mihoshi smiled too… that meant… a date. It had been ages since she was on a true date with a boy, on a far away planet. He had been a fiance, betroved to her by the Lady Seto, also known as the devil princess of Jurai. Nobody really liked her, especially after she made Noike Tenchi's official fiance. Anyway, that boy had broken her heart so she didn't like thinking about it. Tenchi was nice.

"Okay! Let me get ready," Mihoshi jumped up and ran up stairs to do… womanly things.

"Oh crap, now i'll be waiting an hour…" sighed Tenchi, but surprisingly Mihoshi was down in five minutes. Must have just used her cube.

"Let's go before the others find out," suggested Mihoshi, as Tenchi took her hand and they exited the house.

From inside the kitchen door, Sasami had been watching and listening to the entire exchange. She smiled, going back to her soup which would be delicious. Ryo-Ohki sat on her head, meowing.

As Tenchi and Mihoshi left, the boy thought to himself, "Wasn't I supposed to meet someone at the carrot field?"

Yes, he was. Noike in fact, who with folded arms sat on a bench in the vast field of just carrots, a pissed off expression on her face. She was unaware that Sakuya was there, standing behind a tree. She had also been waiting for Tenchi. With a video camera ready.

Now, where were Ayeka and Ryoko, you ask? Well, Ayeka had gone grocery shopping for Sasami, getting ingredients for tonight's dinner. Ryoko had kind of gone with her, feeling that buying new sake was the most important thing. Ayeka walked with two plastic bags, as the space pirate carried a jug of sake, flying above her. Many people stared at the flying woman, for flying wasn't normal. Ayeka growled.

"Ryoko, unless you want the government to arrest you, get down here. And help me with the groceries; They're heavy," demanded Ayeka in a huff. Ryoko rolled her eyes, but settled on the ground, taking one of Ayeka's bags.

"This isn't heavy at all…" commented Ryoko.

As the women walked together, suddenly they noticed two familiar faces on the other side of the street. It was Tenchi and Mihoshi, holding hands, walking in the direction of a cinema.

"What are they doing?!" exclaimed Ryoko.

"I… don't know. But.. let's follow them?" suggested Ayeka, also feeling slighted. Why was Tenchi spending time with the blonde and not either of them?

"Well the film choices are either Finding Nemo 3D or Magic Mike," spoke Tenchi, reading the sign, "What should we see?"

"I'd rather see something cute," replied Mihoshi, so they ended up seeing Finding Nemo. In the theatre they sat together, holding hands and sharing curried flavored popcorn. It was good.

Ayeka and Ryoko thought they had caught up to them, finding the theatre they looked up at the sign.

"They're probably in Magic Mike, right? Tenchi wouldn't see a kids' movie.." assumed Ryoko.

Ayeka nodded, and they bought tickets for Magic Mike. They entered the theatre, which was full of middle-aged women and a few men.

"… I don't see them," spoke Ayeka.

::One Hour Later::

Ryoko and Ayeka's eyes were glued to the screen, watching the sexy male strippers in the film, "Oh… my god.."

"Really, people watch this vulgar stuff?" replied Ayeka, though she didn't look away.

Mihoshi and Tenchi, on the other hand, were enjoying Finding Nemo. And their popcorn. And eachother's company. Neither of them noticed Sakuya in the back of the theatre, watching. Watching them. As the film ended and the lights came on, she ran out quickly before anyone spotted her.

"Yay, thanks Tenchi," Mihoshi said, standing up. Tenchi followed her out to the theatre lobby.

"It was great spending time with you, Mihoshi," he spoke, holding her hand.

They spend the next two hours in an arcade, then walked through a park before heading home.

As they passed the carrot field, they heard a loud growling noise.

"Tenchi! Where have you been?" asked Noike, "And Mihoshi, your chores!"

"We were having fun," admitted the blonde with a smirk.

"Fine, but now it's time to get stuff done… And Tenchi… I've been waiting all day for you here," barked Noike, then sighing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I just really needed some relaxation," he pointed out.

Mihoshi headed back to the house, entering and taking off her shoes. Sasami poked her head in the foyer, "Mihoshi, have you seen Ryoko or Ayeka? They've been gone for hours…"

Mihoshi shook her head.

In the family room, Washu sat drinking tea, an annoyed expression on her face, "I know where they are… watching horrible American films… I can see it too…"

To Be Continued...


End file.
